Grand Vindicator Vlasta Dusek
Character Description Vlasta stands a good half a foot taller than your average draenei female. Her face is highly pierced; her ears being pierced the whole way up, as well as two rings in her eyebrows, a nose piercing and a lip piercing. Vlasta is muscular, much more than one would expect from a holy paladin. Vlasta is well known among her people for her work, as well as being a very religious paladin. Vlasta's recently risen in rank among her people, being granted the title of Grand Vindicator. She's an established exorcist, and has gained much notoriety for this. Vlasta almost radiates a holy aura, usually giving comfort to those around her. Character Biography Vlasta was born on one of the nameless planets the draenei landed on during their exodus from Argus to Draenor. She's the middle child and grew up following in her older brother Nurzhan's hoof steps. She was a wild child with a violent temperment, better suited to being a warrior more than anything else. She chose to follow the Light however, becoming a paladin just like her brother. The furthest back Vlasta can remember is the time spent on Draenor. She lived near a group of orcs and had befriended several of them. Their corruption and inevitable destruction of the draenei race confused her. She harbored no anger for the orcs, for she knew something must've happened to them to cause them to suddenly change their demeanor. However, when the blood elves attacked, her patience broke. She swore revenge on the entire race for what they'd done and hunted them mercilessly, even after setting hoof on Azeroth. It was during her training in Azeroth that she and the Sha'tar discovered that she had a knack for exorcism. They focused on this and other healing arts until she quickly rose in rank among the vindicators and gained notoriety for her exorcism skills. Little did she know they would come in handy in the days to come. It was on Azeroth that Vlasta first encountered a major demon. The devil's name was Seluus and she had corrupted and taken over the body of a completely innocent night elf druidess named Nerida Moonsong. Seluus had managed to corrupt and turn a large number of people and Vlasta soon found herself consistantly cleansing and helping followers of the creature. She eventually confronted the demon in the body of the elf and with the help of several others managed to exorcise it from the druidess. It was this act that lead to her acceptance into the rank of Grand Vindicator. Since joining this rank, Vlasta has done nothing but assist the Sha'tar in their work on Draenor and recently Northrend. She's trained several young Vindicators, including one of promise named Zae. She's the mother hen of a group of orphaned and familyless draenei, all of which look up to her as a sister. Out of Character Notes Vlasta is unfortunately not my RP main so she's not that interesting. She was fashioned primarily to weed out all the demon corruption that ran rampant throughout the Burning Crusade.